Death and Life
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang maka kita harus mengobarkan nyawa yang lain. Right or wrong? Pair NaruHina. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: It`s Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. Seandainya itu saya.. #Buagh!

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Rating: T semi M for gore (gak terlalu sadis, kok. Saya gak tahan)

Warning : OOC, AU, umm, Typo! Maaf jika jelek.. chara death.

Aya Harukawa`s fic

Alur maju mundur yang mungkin akan membuat pusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Death and Life<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Karena jika kau mati. Aku bisa membuatnya terus hidup," Naruto memandang korbannya dengan wajah dingin.<em>

_Naruto berdiri dihadapan korbannya yang masih tersenyum angkuh. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah korbannya. Berbagai macam tatapan ada disana. Benci, marah, sedih, bahagia, takut, dan bingung. Semua ada di mata itu._

_"Pada akhirnya, kita semua memang akan mati,"_

_Sesudah mengatakan itu sebuah palu menghantam kepalanya. Orang itu terjatuh dengan senyuman di wajahnya._

_Setidaknya, dengan ini dia bisa hidup lebih lama._

* * *

><p>-Flashback on-<em><br>_

.

Pagi itu dingin sekali karena tadi malam hujam salju turun.

"Na-naruto, selamat pagi!" kata Hinata napasnya tampak seperti asap.

Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata yang memakai sarung tangan ungu, pemberiannya beberapa bulan lalu, entah hadiah apa, dia tiba-tiba saja ingin memberi Hinata hadiah. Ia mendapati gadis yang menyapanya dengan wajah memerah dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata," kata Naruto.

Naruto tertawa ketika wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Dulu, dia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia memang tidak peka terhadap hal yang seperti itu. Namun, ketika Hinata mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya setahun yang lalu mau tidak mau dia kepikiran juga. Dan menyadari bahwa selama ini dia hanya mengagumi Sakura.

Hinata berjalan disamping Naruto. Wajah gadis itu masih saja memerah. Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"E-eh? Mengapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

Naruto berusaha meredam tawanya.

"Kenapa sih wajahmu itu selalu saja memerah?"

Hinata tampak terkejut. Namun, masih malu-malu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto," katanya masih sambil memainkan jarinya.

Naruto melihat hal itu dan memegang kedua tangan Hinata. "Kau ini, kalau sedang berbicara dengan orang kau harus menatap mana mereka!"

BRUKK!

"Eh? Hinata?"

Naruto cengo ketika menyadari Hinata pingsan pagi itu. Alhasil dia tidak jadi kuliah melainkan membawa Hinata ke klinik terdekat.

_Aku tidak pernah merencanakan bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku._

_._

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata. "Maaf aku telat!"

Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto,"

Naruto memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. Gagap Hinata sudah hilang karena ancamannya. Dulu dia mengancam Hinata akan menciumnya kalau masih gagap juga ketika berbicara dengannya, padahal status Hinata saat itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya tetapi masih gagap juga.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Bukannya janjian disini itu idemu?" Hinata balas bertanya.

Bengong. Itulah yang pertama kali dia lakukan. Dia ingat dengan janjinya namun dia lupa akan kemana mereka setelah janjian bertemu. Dia hanya berfikir sambil jongkok dan membuat bulatan di pasir.

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto. Kita pergi ke taman bermain saja," kata Hinata menenangkan Naruto yang mulai terlihat frustasi.

Namun, Naruto malah merengut. "Hinata! Kenapa kau malah gagap lagi?"

"Eh? Itu," Hinata berhenti berbicara.

Naruto memperhatikannya dengan saksama dan itu malah membuatnya semakin gugup. Bisa-bisa Naruto menciumnya di sini. Dia bisa pingsan untuk yang ketiga kalinya jika Naruto menciumnya.

"Ah! Ada ramen!" kata Hinata cepat dan ternyata sukses membuat Naruto melonjak kegirangan.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Wah, ternyata tadi aku salah lihat," sahut Hinata dan segera berjalan mendahului Naruto yang sedang kecewa berat.

"Aku kena tipu!"

Samar-samar Hinata mendengarnya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto segera menangkap Hinata dari belakang dan mencubit pipinya. Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dan setelah itu mengejeknya. Naruto tertawa melihatnya. Akhirnya Hinata bisa juga memperlakukannya dengan normal.

_Hari itu adalah hari terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Hari ketika kau berani bercanda denganku._

_._

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan seluruh dekorasi bangunan itu.

Naruto tertawa malu melihat kekaguman Hinata. Belum pernah dia bertindak seperti ini. Apalagi kalau bukan dorongan dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang notabene adalah pasangan paling romantis sekampus. Mereka memaksa Naruto untuk membuat perayaan romantis bagi perayaan setahun mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Padahal sebelumnya, Naruto berniat mengajak Hinata nonton bioskop saja. Tentu saja Sakura langsung menyambitnya dan memukul kepala kuningnya. Sakura mengharuskan Naruto berguru pada Sasuke padahal terlihat jelas dimata Sasuke bahwa dia sangat tidak ingin mengajari hal itu.

Dan inilah hasil pelajaran dari Sasuke:

-Di langit-langit ada banyak balon-balon hati yang berwarna pink dan merah.

-Di lantai ada banyak helai-helai bunga mawar merah berserakan.

-Dan yang terakhir hanya ada dua kursi dan satu meja di restoran yang luas itu. Naruto bahkan harus merogoh koceknya lebih dalam untuk semua ini.

Namun, apa yang Hinata lakukan?

Dia mengambil sapu dan menyapu helai-helai bunga mawar itu! Lalu menghidupkan lampu yang tadi sengaja dimatikan karena rencananya akan makan ditemani lilin alias candle light dinner istilahnya. Naruto cengo.

"Umm, Naruto? Bisa kita makan di tempat lain saja? Tempat ini aneh sekali," kata Hinata dengan lugu atau bisa dibilang aneh.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto merasa malu pada dirinya. Harusnya mereka merayakan dengan gaya mereka saja. Untuk apa pakai romatis-romatisan segala. Toh, Hinata tidak mengerti atau tidak menyukainya.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Makan mi ayam aja, ya?" Naruto lagi-lagi cengo mendengarnya.

"Kenapa gak ramen aja?"

Hinata diam sejenak.

"Boleh juga. Mana tau ada ramen rasa mi ayam," kata Hinata kemudian yang disusul tawa Naruto.

_Entah bagaimana, namun bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan. Kau selalu dapat membuatku nyaman. _

_._

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Mengapa disaat begini dia malah meminta hal yang sangat sulit Naruto penuhi.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto datar. Padahal dia mati-matian membendung emosinya yang hampir menyeruak keluar.

Hinata hanya menatap dingin ke arah Naruto. "Kita putus saja,"

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata tak percaya. Setelah selama ini kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun Hinata memintanya untuk putus? Setelah dia mengajukan lamaran untuk Hinata. Ketika dia meminta Hinata untuk menikah dengannya.

"Tetapi, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin putus," kata Hinata sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah kebingungan.

_Andai aku tahu, saat itu kau berbohong. Aku akan menghentikanmu._

.

Sudah sebulan lamanya setelah hubungan mereka berakhir. Naruto seperti mayat hidup ketika menjalani hari-harinya. Dan kini sebuah berita buruk dibawa oleh Sakura. Membuatnya semakin mirip mayat hidup. Membuat Naruto mengerti terhadap permintaan Hinata setahun lalu.

"Hinata kanker mata, Naruto! Dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Dia kini sedang tidur. Walau semakin hari kondisinya semakin lemah. Dia harus dioperasi,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengoperasinya?" tanya Naruto sedikit keras. Membuat Sakura kaget.

"Karena kami tidak memiliki donor mata," kata Sakura sedih.

Naruto kembali membisu. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

Akan kucari dan kutemukan donor untukmu, kata Naruto dalam hati. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Dia tahu dimana harus meminta donor itu.

_Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku bertindak diluar akal sehatku. Hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu._

_._

"Neji, adik sepupumu sedang terbaring sakit. Mengapa kau tidak menjenguknya?" tanya Naruto ketika dia bertemu Neji. Tempat itu sunyi. Hanya ada mereka berdua disitu. Naruto sudah mengiranya. Disini memang tempat kesukaan Neji.

Neji hanya mengangkat alis sedikit. Sombong.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya sedikitpun bagiku," kata Neji.

"Kau tidak berubah, Neji. Masih sama seperti dulu," balas Naruto.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" Neji bertanya dengan nada angkuh.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak. Malah lebih baik kalau kau tidak usah menemuinya sampai ajal menjemputmu,"

"Baguslah," jawab Neji pendek.

Neji beranjak pergi dari situ sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya. Tepatnya menjambak dengan sangat keras. Membuat Neji terpelanting dan terjatuh. Neji menatap kepada orang yang berani melakukan hal itu padanya.

Naruto.

Napas Neji seakan berhenti ketika menatap pemuda berambut kuning dihadapannya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Namun untuk membuat Neji lemah dia memukul kepala Neji dan menyuntiknya dengan obat bius.

"Jangan khawatir Neji. Kau donor yang sempurna!" kata Naruto senang.

Neji memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing. "Ke-kenapa Naruto? Ke-kenapa harus aku?"

Naruto menatap Neji dengan pandangan sedih. "Bukankah mata saudara lebih baik daripada mata orang tak dikenal? Iya, kan?"

"Si-sial, kau Naruto! Ughh," Neji merasa kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Ini tidak akan sakit kok," Naruto memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Neji bodoh. Kepalanya semakin berat dan pusing. "Kenapa?" tanya Neji lagi.

Senyum Naruto memudar. Namun, Neji bisa menangkapnya. Dia berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum angkuhnya.

"Karena jika kau mati. Aku bisa membuatnya terus hidup," Naruto memandang korbannya dengan wajah dingin.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan korbannya yang masih tersenyum angkuh. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah korbannya. Berbagai macam tatapan ada disana. Benci, marah, sedih, bahagia, takut, dan bingung. Semua ada di mata itu.

"Pada akhirnya, kita semua memang akan mati, kan?"

Sesudah mengatakan itu sebuah palu menghantam kepala Neji. Neji terjatuh dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman angkuh itu.

Jika Neji mati, Hinata mendapatkan warisan dan tidak lagi hidup terkatung-katung seperti itu. Setidaknya, dia bisa hidup enak setelah selesai operasi nanti. Itu yang Naruto pikirkan ketika memilih Neji sebagai donor untuk Hinata. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, ibaratnya.

Untuk menyamarkan motifnya, dia sengaja menggoreskan pisaunya di pipi Neji, lalu mengiris pergelangan lelaki itu. Agar tampak seperti pembunuhan berantai yang sering beredar di sini. Kemudian memukul lagi tangan Neji dengan palu. Lalu merobek perut sepupu Hinata itu hingga terburai. Namun, satu-satunya yang tidak dia lukai adalah matanya. Karena mata itu akan dipakai oleh Hinata. Nanti. Dan Hinata akan kembali sehat. Dia akan bersama Hinata lagi.

_Setidaknya, dengan ini dia bisa hidup lebih lama._

-Flashback off-_  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ke-kenapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata disela-sela tangisnya setelah dari tadi mereka hanya diam, tak percaya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Agar kau bisa bahagia,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika semuanya menjadi seperti ini?" marah Hinata.

Semua ini terjadi karena ada orang yang melihat ketika Naruto melakukan pembunuhan terhadap sepupu Hinata itu dan melaporkannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Waktu berkunjung habis," kata polisi itu kembali menggiring Naruto ke dalam selnya. Entah untuk berapa lama dia akan mendekam di situ.

"Naruto!" teriak Hinata putus asa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi Naruto di penjara setelah operasi matanya selesai dan dia dinyatakan sembuh.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata lemah. Air mata mengalir terus dari matanya. Mata yang dulunya milik Neji.

_Semua ini untukmu, Hinata. _

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

A/N : Woaahh.. aduh gimana, Minna? Terlalu aneh ya? Entah kenapa tengah malem jadi buat fic yang kayak gini. ga tau deh.. tapi, jangan lupa reviewnya ya untuk perbaikan disana sini.. _  
><em>


End file.
